Cartoon Network: Out of Time
is an American action-adventure-science fiction-fantasy-comedy video game based on various Cartoon Network franchises. It is developed by Avalanche Software and Cartoon Network Games and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on TBD. Synopsis When Charmcaster, the Lich and Madame Freakshow fuse into a monster Known as the Swarm and splits the worlds into different timelines, the event results in a team-up of the heroes to defeat it and restore the Cartoon Network universe into its original form. Characters Playable *'Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini, Tara Strong and Elizabeth Daily, respectively) - TBD *'Dexter' (voiced by Candi Milo) - TBD *'Samurai Jack' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'Benjamin "Ben" Tennyson' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Finn "the Human" Mertens' (voiced by Jeremy Shada) - TBD **'Jake the Dog' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Mordecai' (voiced by J.G. Quintel) - TBD **'Rigby' (voiced by ) - TBD *'The Grim Reaper' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Billy' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - TBD **'Mandy' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Steven Universe' (voiced by Zach Callison) - TBD **'Garnet' (voiced by Estelle) - TBD **'Amethyst' (voiced by Michaela Dietz) - TBD **'Pearl' (voiced by Deedee Magno-Hall) - TBD *'Bigfoot' (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD **'Alien' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD **'Nessie the Loch Ness Monster' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD **'Mothman' (voiced by Drake Bell) - TBD **'Chupacabra' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Eric McEdderson' (also voiced by Seth Green) - TBD **'Claire the Ghost' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD Non-playable *'Professor Utonium' (voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD **'Ms. Sara Bellum' (voiced by Jennifer Martin) - TBD *'Ms. Keane' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Dee Dee' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - TBD *'Dexter's Mom and Dad' (voiced by Kath Soucie and Jeff Bennett, respectively) - TBD *'Monkey' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'The Scotsman' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Kevin Levin' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD *'Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'Rook Blonko' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - TBD *'Maxwell "Max" Tennyson' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Princess Bonnibel "Bonnie" Bubblegum' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'BMO' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Lady Rainicorn' (also voiced by ) - TBD *'Marceline Abadeer' (voiced by Olivia Olson) - TBD *'Lumpy Space Princess' (voiced by Pendleton Ward) - TBD *'Benson Dunwoody' (voiced by Sam Marin) - TBD *'Pops Maellard' (also voiced by Sam Marin) - TBD *'Skips' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Mitchell "Mitch/Muscle Man" Sorenstein' (also voiced by Sam Marin) - TBD *'Hi-Five Ghost' (also voiced by J.G. Quintel) - TBD * Antagonists Bosses *'The Swarm' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD **'Charmcaster' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD **'The Lich' (voiced by Ron Perlman) - TBD **'Madame Freakshow' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD *'Mojo Jojo' (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) - TBD *'Mandark' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Aku' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - TBD *'Garrett Bobby Ferguson' (also voiced by Sam Marin) - TBD *'Hector Con Carne' (also voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD **'Boskov' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD **'General Skarr' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Major Dr. Ghastly' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD **'Hector's Stomach' (also voiced by ) - TBD * Enemies * Gameplay Stages *Ooo (Medieval Times) *The Park (Wild West) *Strangon (Roaring 20s) *Forest (American Revolution) *Townsville (World War II) *Dexter's Laboratory (Industrial Revolution) *Aku's Future (Ancient China) *Endsville (Cave Times) DLC * Attacks * Combo attacks * DLC Trivia * Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Avalanche Software Category:Cartoon Network Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas